


And The Truth Will Set You Free

by flibbertygigget



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Secrets, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: Rick, Morty, and Jerry are stuck in a pocket dimension, and the only way out is for them to spill their guts. Jerry's an idiot, Morty's more perceptive than anyone gives him credit for, and Rick's too sober for this shit.





	And The Truth Will Set You Free

It wasn’t that Rick had never been caught in a Truthsy before. Quite frankly, they were nearly impossible to avoid when dealing with the Polygraphs. He had just never expected to be caught in one with, one, Morty and, two, fucking Jerry of all people.

“Rick, where the hell are we?” Jerry says. Morty is looking around from the ground, slightly dazed.

“It’s a Truthsy, Jerry. These guys, these – these – these Polygraphs, they’re – uRp – they’re obsessed with the truth. So the first thing they do when they discover pocket dimensions, Jerry, is they – they decide to make these things. And you can’t escape them, Jerry, not unless you spill your guts allll over the floor.” Rick takes a long swig from his flask. “Unfortunately, I’ve had to deal with these assholes before, so they’ve taken all my easy truths. I’m gonna have to lay down some hard truths here right now.”

“Aw, Rick, that sounds pretty bad,” Morty says nervously. “Can’t we – Can’t we find another way out?”

“Come on, Morty, you – you – you’re scared of a little truth, huh? Are you a fucking chicken, Morty?”

“Geez, Rick, I was just-“

“You think that there’s any – that you’ve got any shitty little secrets that would make anyone think less of you, Morty? You’re as dull as they come. The most – fuck it, the most interesting thing about you is that you one fucked a ten-pound gummy bear on a dare and you actually got your rocks off. You can’t surprise me, Morty.”

“You know what,” Jerry says. “I think Rick’s right.” Rick’s head whips around to stare at Jerry. He isn’t sure whether he should find a way to make the punk agreeing with him into an insult or start checking he isn’t in some kind of simulation again.

“I – I didn’t actually have sex with a gummy bear!” Morty says. The Truthsy contorts angrily, throwing them all off their feet.

“Oh, yeah, it also does that when you lie,” Rick says. “You can’t hide from your shame now, Morty.”

“That was not what I was talking about,” Jerry says. “I just think that maybe this could be a way for us to all open up a little, have a bit of father-son bonding time.”

“That is literally the fucking stupidest shit that has ever come out of your mouth, Jerry. I’m going to pretend I didn’t even hear that, because if I have to consider it longer than I already have I’m going to be fucking sick. Like, puking and pissing and shitting everywhere.”

“Dad, I – I’m not sure that the whole honesty thing would really work out between us, you know?”

“Oh, come on, Morty, what could be a secret that you don’t feel you’d be able to tell your dear old dad?” Jerry says.

“Like, literally anything he considers a secret,” Rick says, taking another swig. “I did raise – I mean, I’m a dad, Jerry. I know how these things – uRp – are.”

“Alright, you know what, I’ll go first,” Jerry says. “I used to want to be a famous musician.” A bright, red light appears in the sky above them.

“W-W-Wow, Rick! What is that?”

“It’s the Truthsy detector, Morty. We have to get three of these babies completed before we can get out of here.”

“There, see, it isn’t so bad,” Jerry says.

“Actually, you just completely – uRp – failed. It has to turn green, Jerry. It’s like – It’s like one of those fucking traffic lights you always insist on obeying.” Jerry’s mouth twitches wildly for a few seconds before settling on a small frown.

“Oh,” he says.

“Look, look, Morty, we’ve got things to go, people to do, places to see. So just – just – just do yours first, would you? Let’s just get this over with and get out of here.”

“Alright, Rick, w-when you put it like that…” Morty stares at his feet, thinking hard. Rick resists the urge to take another drink from his flask. He has to make this baby last. Finally, Morty opens his mouth and begins to speak. “I – I sometimes sneak one of Rick’s guns to school. I – I don’t use it, but I like to just – to just have it, you know? In case aliens or some weird shit comes through the door.” A second light appears, this one yellow.

“Ooo, bad luck Morty. I – I already knew that one.”

“Oh, come ON, you mean-“

“Yep. It has to be a secret from everyone. The Polygraphs, me, Jerry, eeeeeveryone.”

“Aw, Rick, is that even possible? I – I mean, you know almost everything about me.”

“Well, you’d better think of something fast, you little shit, or else we’re all going to be trapped here forever!” Fuck it, Rick thinks as he empties the rest of his flask. He’s definitely still too sober for this. “Come on, Jerry, you try. At least then we could be a little closer to getting the fuck out of here.”

“Fine!” Jerry glares at the dot, as though that would do any fucking good. “I – I had an affair when Summer was little. It wasn’t anything huge, it was just… Well, Beth was always tired from veterinary school and the baby and – and I hadn’t even wanted to get married at 18 in the first place, I had my own things going on, I had needs, so… so… so, yeah.” The first light turns from red to green, but Rick’s too busy glaring at Jerry to care.

“Wow, you’re a real piece of shit, Jerry. You know, I always – I always wondered why Beth ever even looked at you. Now – Now I’m just convinced that she stays with you because she knows that if she ever let you go, you’d just end up fucking yourself in the ass over and over, and she’s a kinder person to shitheads than I am.”

“Well, at least I’m actually trying to get us out of here, instead of standing around and criticizing everything.”

“Oh – Oh, i-is that how it is, Jerry? I’m just – Is dramatic closure – uRp – illegal now? I’m trying – I’m trying to give you some – some dramatic closure here, and your complaining ass is going to ruin that. No – No respect for b – uRp – basic story structure there, Morty.”

“I – I don’t really know what you’re talking about, Rick,” Morty mumbles.

“Don’t – uRp – worry about it, Morty. Now,” Rick fixes his glare on the yellow light, “let’s see if we can – can figure this baby out. C-Come on, Morty. Give it your best shot.”

“O-Okay, Rick.” Morty looks up at the light, lips pressed into a thin line. “S-Sometimes, when I have nightmares or can’t sleep or whatever, I go out back and just kind of sit on the grave of the original Morty.” For a moment, the light seems to waver between yellow and green. Encouraged, words spill out of Morty’s mouth faster. “I – I guess it helps. I mean, it proves that, whatever fucked up things have happened, I’m still here. I – I’m still alive. So – So I can stop thinking about just how messed up everything is and just concentrate on that, you know?” The light finally turns to green, and Morty punches the air. “Yes! Take that, a-holes!”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s great.” Damn it, Rick needs a drink. He needs to get out of the goddamn Truthsy and out of this goddamn dimension so that he can get a goddamn drink and pretend that he’s heard none of this. “Alright, just one more to go.” He looks around at both Morty and goddamn stupid-ass Jerry. “You guys might wanna cover your ears for this.” A third light appears and flashes an angry red. “Or don’t, I don’t give a shit, really.” The light flashes faster. “Okay, fine, maybe I do give a shit.” The light finally holds steady, though it’s still red as fuck. “Oh, come on!”

“Um, I – I already knew that one, Rick,” Morty says. Rick whips around to glare at Morty, spit slinging from his mouth.

“Oh, great. You just fucked up an easy out for me, you little shit! Fuck, the one time you decide to _not_ be retarded…”

“Geez, Rick-“

“Whatever.” Rick turns back to the light, glaring at it. “Okay, fuck you. After Unity ditched me, I tried to kill myself, but I passed out before I could get around to it.” The light stays red. “It wasn’t actually me that helped Bird World, but the perks were too good to pass up, and I actually do kind of like that Bird Person a-hole.” The light stays red. “I’m pregnant?” The light begins flashing again. “That was a fucking joke, you pricks, and you know it!” He turns back to Morty. “You little bitch.”

“Um… sorry.” Rick sighs. He can’t even be mad. With how much time he spends around Morty, it’s only natural that the kid would know a lot more than Rick necessarily told him. Rick runs a hand through his hair and looks back at the stubbornly red light.

“Well,” he says, “I guess we might be in here a – uRp – a real fucking long while. Wubba lubba dub dub.”


End file.
